Blank
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: *Sequel to Colorless Life* Void. Empty. No aim. That was what he felt 24X7 since he woke up. This feeling of dread creeping up slowly and slowly eating him from inside. Will he be able to survive or get eaten by this emptiness?
1. Freedom

**Yo minna! I am back! With the sequel of Colorless Life! But truth to be told, I feel this is just a load of crap and nothing else…IN NEED OF IDEAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Blank

Chapter 1

Freedom

He felt empty. It was unnerving that he knew nothing of who he was or from where he was from. This emptiness was slowly eating him from inside out, killing him. He just wanted this suffering to end yet he felt utterly useless. There was a long blank in his life and he didn't even have a hint of what was to be filled in there. He was just that, a liability on others. He just remembered when Hotaro san had found him on some sea shore. He looked down on his arms to see that the marks of the injuries he had at that time were still there. If Hotaro san hadn't have found him that day, he would've been dead by now. Hotaro san had taken his care, helped him, given him food and shelter till he recuperated at his place. He was a middle aged man and lived with his twin daughter and son. The three of them had treated him as one of their own and even had given him clothes to wear. Ryuhei, Hotaro's son, was roughly his size just a little muscular and big in size. His shirt hung on his shoulders loosely but still it felt good to not have to wear tight clothes in fact it felt to him that he didn't even wanted to wear clothes. They had called him Kuro because of his hair color. This name was suggested by Ryuko, Hotaro's daughter. After one month of staying with the family he had decided to pack up. He had left their house 2 months ago with a small duffel bag with some water, food and a few clothes in it given to him by the little family. He had ventured around the whole kingdom for 2 months but still nothing. He just felt empty as ever. Nothing to fill the void he had in himself.

"Hey Blank! Come here and get your lazy ass to work!" a man, really bulky with a bald shaved head and in a green general like suit said. Oh right, he never knew when he was taken to an island to work as a puny slave. He knew he was worth more than that but having no knowledge whatsoever about himself or anybody else, he just had to work like dogs, literally. The men here, called Generals, were assholes came directly from hell to torture the people working here. And they oh-so-lovingly called him what he loathed the most, Blank. It just reminded him of how useless he is and no better than a helpless infant. He slowly got up, wincing at the pain shooting up his right leg which was bruised badly from the _treat_ Jin, one of the generals, had given him this noon. He had just defended an old man who looked as if he will wither away any second and got to become the prey of Jin's wrath himself. He was really lucky that Jin was in a really _good_ mood today that only his leg was like this, he had seen him do worse to others and just thinking it made a chill go up his spine. He made his way towards the working area and started with breaking the big rocks. He still didn't know why the so-called generals were making them do this but what other choice he had.

"Kuro!" he heard a voice and turned to find a boy of his age coming towards him. He was Nio, the only person who talked to him like humans. Others just thought of him as a demon or an animal.

"You alright? I heard what happened this noon so I came to check on you" Nio said as his eye caught the sight of the bruised leg partially hidden by the loose pants Kuro was wearing. Kuro just nodded as Nio sighed.

"I guess Jin was in a good mood today" he said as Nio looked at him before spotting that one of the patrolling generals was coming.

"Okay, take care, I must run" he said as he ran to where he was supposed to be as Kuro smiled slightly before returning to his work. It was after 3 hours that the time to sleep finally came. He dragged his tired body to his so called room. Nio was his roommate and the only one who accepted him with warm hands.

"Kuro, the final phase of the plan is tonight. It is now or never" Nio said as he and Kuro sat in their cell or called room by the generals. Kuro nodded as he took out a magic bomb from the pocket in his cloak. He had stolen it earlier from one of the cabins of the generals. Nio smiled at him and planted the bomb in the hole both of them had dug in the wall. He operated the bomb and then went to a corner with Kuro behind him. Just as the bomb exploded, the whole building was left shaking. Both Nio and Kuro quickly went to check what was the result, only to be filled with utmost despair and sadness when they saw what had happened. There was a hole indeed but not even a dog can pass through it.

"What should we do now Nio san?" Kuro asked as he heard the shouts of the generals, giving orders to find the source of the explosion. Nio just looked at Kuro then to see the general approaching in their direction.

"Who was the one responsible for this!?" Kage spat out as he looked at the two teens in the cell. Nio was just going to admit that he was the one who planned it when Kuro suddenly stepped before.

"I was the one who forced Nio san to do this with me, I am the culprit" he said, not even a speck of fear in his voice. Kage grabbed him by his neck and strangled him.

"Why you! Fucking brat!" he growled as he threw Kuro only for him to be caught by Nio as both of them fell on the ground.

"Take both of them!" Kage ordered as both of them were blindfolded and handcuffed to be taken to an unknown place. Suddenly something hit the back of their skulls as both of them fell on the marbled floor of the room they were brought into.

"Umm…where?" Kuro mumbled as he finally came back to his senses. He opened his eyes only to come face to face with a sight he dreaded the most. There in front of him stood Jin while his sword was going through the body of none other than Nio.

"Nio san!" a cry of anguish erupted from his throat as he uselessly tried to get free and aid his friend in any way possible.

"Get away from him! Go away! Leave him alone!" he said but the deed was already done. There in front of him hung the dead body of his only comrade with the person whom he most loathed standing with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Shut up you damned Blank! You will now know better than to disobey me willn't you" Jin said as he chuckled maniacally before leaving the room while dragging Kuro behind him. He threw the teen in a cell with some other teens in it.

"You deserve to be damned for your whole life you little son of a bitch!" Jin said as he locked the cell once again and went away. Kuro just looked at the vanishing back of the general till he fully disappeared from sight. Suddenly he felt rage build up inside him as he looked at the others in this cell. They all must've also tried to do what Nio and he had done and have also failed.

"I am gonna kill that bastard" he muttered to himself as he felt some energy pulsating through him, wanting to be released. A white mist started to hover around him as he felt his blood turning to ice but it only fueled him more. He then totally went berserk. He punched the bars of the cell and broke them. He ushered everyone to escape while they can as he continued on with freeing everyone else. Suddenly he noticed two bulky men coming towards him and at that exact moment his body felt really light as he jumped in the air and evaded the oncoming attack and landed a hit of his own on the two. Others also started joining him, using shovels and other things as their weapons. There was a whole revolution. Even Jin wasn't able to stand in front of his new form. In a mere 30 minutes, the whole troop of generals was down and the slaves were cheering and celebrating. Kuro was in front of a newly dug grave. One he himself dug for Nio.

"I made your sacrifice to come out fruitful Nio san, I…I am..am sorry, you aren't here just because of me…I am sorry" he said as two or three drops of salty water fell on the ground while an endless river flowed from his eyes. He stood up and bowed in respect before turning around to go. But when he turned around, he saw everyone from the captives of generals standing there while smiling at him. Suddenly a little kid came and gave him a single flower.

"This is for nii chan, he helped and saved us. Now June can go to her mamma papa" the little girl, June, smiled as Kuro took the little flower from her with a little smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks June, but in reality it was Nio san who freed us, including me" Kuro said as he looked at where their savior rests now. Others from the group of workers gave him whatever they can muster up with and one person came with his bag and stuff which was seized from him when he was kidnapped. After bidding good bye, Kuro departed on his journey to search for his identity once again. But now he felt as if the empty void inside him was being filled, even at a slow pace there was at least some progress and he was glad it was there.

TBC

**Gaah! It feels to me like a load of crap! Seriously I thought I would've been able to write better than this but...whatever! Sheesh! You all must be thinking that at least I should've made a good chappie after starting the sequel, right? But I can't do anything else so…GOMEN!**

**Ja!**


	2. Night Hounds

**Howdy guys! New chappie! Warning: I haven't proofread it yet! Please bear with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Blank

Chapter 2

Night Hounds

'Am I alive?' that was the first thought that came to Kuro's mind as he opened his eyes and sat up on the sandy shore slowly but steadily. Only a few fragments of what had happened remained in his mind of what had happened after they had won the fight against the generals. He remembered the structure falling down after most of the supporting pillars were destroyed, everyone going in a frenzy and in between all that he somehow fell down from the cliff. Suddenly his head started pounding like hell as falling from the cliff part rang through his mind continuously. He felt as if he had experienced it before too and it must have triggered something, something painful. He steadily stood up, trying to balance his tilting self. He slung the bag on his shoulder and started towards the forest of some kinds. He walked and walked but nothing other than trees and foliage was in his view. The forest was darkening and he knew better than to walk in the forest during the night but what other choice did he have. He roamed through the dark, trying to avoid tripping over roots or fallen branches which he had already did multiple times because of his pounding head.

"But what am I searching for exactly?" he asked to himself as he stopped in the middle of the forest. He then suddenly sat down, legs and arms crossed while he muttered 'What is my goal?' over and over again. Suddenly an image of sorts with a voice came over in his mind. It was blurry and everything appeared white and grey but he was able to make out that it was a person but not able to guess if he or she was a he or she…? The message which accompanied it was broken in between but still enough to answer his question.

'_Join a guild…go to…many mages…ice…freedom of imagination…make me…proud'_

Okay, maybe it was indeed a lady but, who? Still he got the hint of what he need to do so he got up and started to search for a guild. Walking through the dense foliage in darkness was scaring him, he didn't knew why but he was getting this irking feeling or something that made him to be on his edge. He then remembered something about ice and then of what had happened when he was back in that hellish prison. He looked at his hands with his face showing evident signs of confusion.

"Was it something like this" he wondered to himself as he closed his hands to make a fist and concentrated on it. His whole body was starting to quake as he tried to make something, anything to come out of his hands but alas nothing happened. He sighed in defeat and noticed that his hands were bleeding because of applying so much power as to his nails had cut into his hands. He ignored the blood falling on the ground and just slumped down, his back against the tree when suddenly a low growl resounded in the area he was in. He suddenly perked up at the little snarl and raised his fists in a fighting stance. It felt oddly familiar to him but still quite strange when he felt cold blue light radiate with mist from his hands and body. He looked around, his eyes catching up every detail of his surroundings when there was a rustling of bushes followed by another growl. It was coming from his left when suddenly there was movement in his right too, then back and in his front too meaning he was truly and utterly trapped in between some animals who were visibly visualizing him as a free to all buffet dish.

"Uh oh…I am totally a goner now" he said to himself as four hungry looking wolves with bloodshot eyes popped out, surrounding him while growling continuously.

"Hey there…umm you know what…I mayn't taste good you know…and I haven't bathed in ages! Yes! You may get an infection or a bad stomach if you eat me!" he said to the wolves who were just growling before, were now ready to pounce on him any second now.

"Guess they don't understand my language" Kuro muttered to himself as he tried to back away slightly only for the wolf on his back to growl loudly making him trip in surprise. He cursed his luck as all of the wolves jumped on him. Instinctively his hands reached up on his head in a gesture to protect himself when suddenly an arrow followed by several others shot from his hands. He waited to get an impact of the wolves tearing away on him but nothing happened. He looked up to see that whole pack of wolves was running away from him. He blinked confusedly as he just stared at his hands as the white mist and cold sensations once again disappeared completely. He got up only to fall back on the ground with a dull thud as the leaves around him fluttered in the air before falling down.

"Ouch! Why am I so unlucky today" he yelled up at the heavens when some black clad people suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Oh my damn god! What do you bastards want NOW!" he yelled at the new arriving group, grumpy from everything happening with him and fatigue from wandering without any memories from past 1 year. He groaned in annoyance as he stood up to face this new lot.

"No need to get so much worked up my friend, we are just the supervisors of this area" one of the black clad guys said as he dropped the hood of his cloak while the others followed. They were a group of 8 with three girls and 5 guys. One of the guy stepped forward with his hand extend in a gesture of friendship. Kuro looked at him, then at the lot before grabbing the calloused hand and shook it.

"I am Leonardo or Lee for short and I am captain of this team. May I know your name?" Lee said while smiling a little. Kuro looked troubled when asked for his name as he still haven't remembered his or perhaps his parents were neglecting type and haven't given him one in the first place.

"Hey dude, got a name?" one of the girls asked, she had hair which reached her shoulders and were highlighted purple and her eyes were also peculiarly purple, maybe contacts.

"Umm…actually I don't remember it or maybe I didn't have one in the first place…but you can call me Kuro, as others called when they found me" Kuro said, trying to look anywhere but the piercing eyes of the lot.

"Aww, poor thing. You have probably lost your memories right" another girl said but she was more like a woman in her mid twenties so maybe calling her a lady will be right. Kuro looked up to see the honey brown headed lady with brown eyes patting his raven locks with her hand.

"And who may you all be?" he asked, he was fed up of being with no information whatsoever about his surroundings and people around him. Not knowing anyone now kind of scared him especially if that person was talking with him or touching him. The lot smiled before the woman in front of him introduced herself and others.

"I am June, the silverette guy there is Glazius, the platinum blonde one is Kei, the blue headed chibi guy there is Luke probably you are of his age, the orange headed goth is Darek, the cute blonde girlie there is Chizuru or Chi chan as we call her after all she is the baby of the team and lastly the one who asked your name before if Lissa our infamous tomboy." June completed as Kuro just looked at the lot who were all smiling or grinning at him, a total stranger who didn't even knew anything about his own self let alone others. Yet they were here, treating him as if they had known him from ages back.

"So where were you heading to Kuro? Did the wolves hurt you? Are you okay? Do you have any inju-" Kei was cut short as Glazius planted his hand on the blonde's mouth.

"Oh right, he is the mother hen of our team too, right okaa-san?" Glazius said while smirking as the blonde tried to get out of the hold of the silver head.

"Like Kei was saying, where were you heading Kuro chan?" Kuro twitched in annoyance at the _–chan_ but kept his calm. "It is dangerous roam in this forest so late at night. As you have already seen, dangerous beings like wolves and all lurk around these areas" Lee warned as Kuro just nodded before sighing.

"I was trying to search for a guild…maybe" Kuro said, unsure of his own intentions. Everybody else just looked at him confused when Lissa inquired further.

"Why were you searching for one? It isn't like you have magic, do you?" she asked as Kuro semi glared at her at which she whistled lightly before facing towards Luke while pointing towards Kuro. "He had a glare that can even put yours to a shame" she remarked as Luke just lightly bonked on her head before Kuro answered.

"I don't know…but I heard a voice in my head saying me to go and find one. And about magic, I don't know if I have any but whenever I feel like I am in danger some weird cold sensation starts coursing my body and somehow the temperature decreases and my hands glow a misty blue…or so I have seen" he answered while staring at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. His head was feeling heavy while he felt his eyes will close any moment now but he tried his best to stay awake. The headache from before was also returning as the memories of that same figure, a woman he had concluded, came and went each more blurry than the previous. He gripped on his head as he thought that he was able to hear his heartbeat in his ears. His head started pounding more fiercely if it was even possible. Not able to support his body weight anymore, his knees buckled under him. No voice came from his throat or mouth except for some whimpers and groans of pain. The lot was now surrounding the teen in pain as they tried to ask him whatever was happening with him.

"Kuro! Hey what is the deal with him!?" June yelled exasperated as she knew she was useless in this matter. Not wasting another second Darek slung the teen over his shoulder and started running towards their guild house. Others followed him shortly after taking Kuro's bag and their own stuff. Darek was the fastest in the lot so it was reasonable that he carried the youngster back so he can get medical attention as soon as possible. Darek was already in the guild and was sitting on the bedside of the now sleeping teen when the others had arrived.

"So what had happened to him?" Glazius asked as a black haired woman entered the room with a tray which had some meds and a glass of water for the patient who was sleeping.

"Nothing to worry about, fatigue and stress were the prime causes of this from what I can say and know. He will be okay after some rest. By the way, who is he exactly? I never got to know who he is and where did you all found him?" Tia, one of the guild's helping staff and member, asked as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Well I think he had a case of amnesia or something but he said he is called as Kuro and well we found him in the forest during our patrolling." Lee answered as he took another chair and sat near the bedside of the sleeping teen. Now that he saw closely, the teen was covered in a variety of bruises and scratches and appeared slightly malnourished. Tia noticed what the captain of the Team Night Hound was looking at and answered.

"His whole body is covered in injuries, ranging from small cuts and bruises to some seemingly fatal ones but I have already taken care of them with the help of Lily, Jake and Hyo. He is indeed malnourished, maybe not having to eat sufficiently for a long period of time and a severe case of amnesia is more than enough to bring someone to a condition like this or even bring them to their end." Tia said when suddenly a groan was heard from the side of the lying form who was now shifting in his sleep.

"West…guild…Fiore"

TBC

**How was it? My time on lappie is going to get short guys…I don't want to get spects so have to become a bunny and eat lots of carrots and maybe…stop using lappie too much! Anyways, wish me luck cus my result is going to be released on 27 sept 2014! Yep, I am scared shitless for what will happen…I am sure for other subjects but MATHS! Urgh I hate it!**

**Please review and if there are enough then maybe I can go sneaking away from my parents and then type up the next chapter…tell me what you want to happen in this fic!**

**Oh and all my dear guest reviewers (Nina13 and Guest)…I SO AS HELL LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and SPECIAL SPECIAL THANX TO .oO, Lilymoon9, 6purplecats, Rewinsan, SashaMonroe, Yuki Loxar and Guest (every anon reviewer) for reading almost my every written work! **

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
